


A Proper Goodbye

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Alternate ending to 2x18. I felt like Mum should’ve been able to say goodbye to more of her children. Even if she did do bad things, she still deserved to have the chance to say goodbye.
Kudos: 48





	A Proper Goodbye

They landed on the beach and Lucifer quickly got up and placed the key into the blade. He successfully ignited the flaming sword as a thousand emotions ran through his head.   
“I’m sorry, Mum,” Lucifer said as he pointed the sword down at her “But I’m afraid this ends now. You’ve hurt so many people, Mum, it has to stop.” Mum started to slowly scramble away from the sword with a look of hurt in her eyes.   
“You know that everything I’ve done, I’ve done for us, for our family.” Mum stuttered out.   
“You used me, used Chloe!” Lucifer cried out with hurt running through his words.   
“Me? What about your Father? He created Chloe just to manipulate you!” Mum said and Lucifer paused and Mum found her way to get off the ground. “Lucifer, and look, we have the sword, finally we can take our home back!”   
“I’m not leaving, Mum!” Lucifer roared out, pointing the sword back at her.   
“Okay. I can take care of it for both of us, just give me the sword and I’ll do the rest.” Mum said and Lucifer just started to shake his head “Please, I just want a chance to start over!”   
“But… going home? That’s not starting over… that’s going backwards.” Lucifer choked out and he started to realize he was going backwards himself. “And that’s not good for anyone.” Lucifer gained a look of determination “So it’s time for you to move forwards, Mum. Even if that means I’ll never see you again.” He raised his sword and Mum started to get scared again  
“Lucifer, no!” Mum cried out as he swung the sword down, cutting a line through the universe.   
“Bloody Hell, it worked! I guess it can cut through anything, even the world itself.”  
Mum started at the rip “What is that?”  
“It’s nothing, at least for now. This is the real way to move forward, Mum! To create a whole new world without Father!”   
“What about you? Amenadiel? My children?”   
“You know, if we go back to Heaven, then there will be a war! And in war… there are always casualties.”  
“That’s the last thing I want, is to hurt my children.” Mum clarifies while looking defeated  
“I know, so please… let there be light!” Lucifer said and Mum cried out a painful laugh as she stepped toward Lucifer and cupped his face.   
“My angel… I will miss you, so much.” She then took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. Lucifer choked on a sob and the silence broke by four sets of wings. They both looked toward the noise and saw Gabriel, Azrael, Raphael and Michael standing next to each other a couple feet away.   
“My children…” Mum gasped out “Lucifer, please tell me I’m not just seeing things.” She slowly got out of her son’s arms and stumbled towards her other children, who she hasn’t seen for millennia. She gathered all of them in her arms and started crying while her children wrapped their arms around her.   
“Come here, Lu.” Azrael called out to their awkward standing brother; who just stayed planted where he was with a look of shock on his face.   
Azrael huffed out a small laugh as she detached herself from the group and grabbed Lucifer. She gently took the sword out of his grip and shoved him toward the group. He ended up bumping into Gabriel who quickly enveloped him into the middle of the hug with Mum.   
A minute later they had to separate from each other, knowing they were running out of time.   
They all looked dreadfully at the rip in the world. “This is the only way out, isn’t it?” Mum asked as tears flowed down her cheeks. The others looked regrettably at her.   
“Yes, but we didn’t want you to leave without a proper goodbye.” Michael said and Mum stumbled toward the rip. When she was close enough she turned back toward her children; where they stood a couple feet away.   
“I love you all so much, and I will miss you all so much.” She then turned back toward the rip and let go of the human vessel and into the new universe.   
When Mum was gone, Charlotte's body fell to the ground. Azrael took the key out of the sword and it turned back into a blade. The rip slowly closed up as she handed the Medallion of Life to Raphael and sheathed her blade.   
“As much as I would love to stay and chat, souls don’t cross the threshold themselves. Smell you later, bros.” Azrael said and she disappeared.   
“You’ve been watching us, haven’t you?”  
“As a precaution, yes.” Michael said as he looked out to the humans moving in slow motion.   
“For how long?” Lucifer asked  
“Let’s just say a while.”  
“We need to get back, Father will notice any moment if he hasn’t already.” Gabriel said and the other two nodded.   
“We’ll meet again Sam.” Michael said and the three disappeared from the realm. A couple seconds later, time turned back to normal, leaving Lucifer to think about everything that just occurred.


End file.
